Stronger than you
by AngelusWrath
Summary: Post BtVS "Chosen" and post AtS "Damage". Buffy's powers are growing till they become unbearable. Left on her own, she needs to deal with her darkest side. While her dreams become real, her heart doesn't hide its feelings anymore.
1. Chapter 1

The alley was strangely familiar. Dark and dangerous, of course. And she was wearing her red leather trousers and black top. Just too familiar. She didn't remember going out and especially in such an outfit. The scent of blood was everywhere and her slayer senses came up, ready to get into battle as soon as required. A noise.

"This is your lucky night. I'm gonna make it quick for you."

Then she felt something, a strange feeling in her guts, sudden goosebumps and faster heartbeat. She stopped and smiled in anticipation. It had been almost four months since her last apocalypse and still she hoped another one would come so that he may show up.

"You know... it's too easy to get you cornered. You may get into troubles."

"Well, not really the damsel-in-distress kind of woman."

"If I remember correctly... yeah, I suppose you could say that."

He came closer, looked at her body and took in her scent. Even after years she could make him forget everything. And that was NOT good. She had too much power over him and that could cause so many horrible events that he had to shake off the soul-shattering feeling in his chest.

"So... You and me... We met here, didn't we? Am I your friend now?"

"No, you're not. You and I both know it. We can never be friends. Whenever you're near, I feel it. My head spins, my body trembles and this... this burns."

She touched her neck. Angel's bite was still visible and it could still hurt as strong as before. She turned around and she faced a bed. She was in a place she had never seen before. A huge window on her left and she wasn't alone.

"Where are we, Angel?"

"This is my place. We're in L.A."

"It's really cosy... Never thought you had moved somewhere else. I suppose a lot has changed..."

"Yeah, it's a long story... You know about me being the CEO at Wolfram and Hart..."

"Andrew didn't tell me much. He was a little too focused on Dana... "

"You mean, on telling me you don't trust me anymore..."

"I don't what? What makes you think I would have ever said that? I knew about this rescue mission only after it was over..."

Angel stared at her in disbelief. Was it possible that he had been tricked by this little blonde man? And why had he believed him right away? He knew Buffy better than anyone else and he never thought this was only a lie. He hadn't slept for days after that news just because he was too proud to call her and ask for an explanation. Or probably just too hurt to question it.

"Hello there?!You really thought I don't trust you anymore?" Her voice quivered. Her eyes wide open, shocked at his words. "We've been apart for long... you've created yourself a new life in LA, it's only fair to say that we're not part of each other's life anymore if you believe something like that may be true..."

"Oh no Buffy... don't you blame me for having these thoughts! You know the reason... I did all of this for you. I wanted you to be able to have a life that could be normal. Can you blame me for wishing the best for you? Then I came here and I've kept fighting on the good side because of YOU. You make me want to be a better vampire. Everything I've done has been because of you... for you..."

She could face him no longer. She could see inside his soul and it was killing her. All those years she tried to do what he wanted had ended up to her relationship with Spike, another vampire, Angel's childe. A great way to improve her life. But she didn't blame Angel anymore. She had been brought back from Heaven and nobody could have expected her to easily settle up for a life on the Hellmouth. But something was off when she came back to Sunnydale. She had been an higher being, a force of light and Willow's spell had put into her black magic. This corruption was deepened when she faced the truth about the Chosen One. Slayers were given the power to kill by the same creatures they were called to fight. This darkness had slowly been rising and the light within had too keep fighting. She didn't want to surrender. She didn't do it before, why should he now?

"Something is going on, Angel... My powers... They're getting stronger but... I'm losing it... I feel this need, Angel, and it scares the Hell out of me...The blood, the more I see it, the more I feel satisfied and then... I feel like my body is on fire, literally on fire..."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Since I came back..."

His fears were right. He smelled her power and it had never been that strong. He decided to let it be. She came back from Heaven, how could that be right? Obviously he had been too happy to see through it. Nothing could go right after a resurrection but then Darla came, Connor followed and... he was too busy with his own stuff to actually help her. He looked at her, stared at her eyes and he saw it. The fire she was talking about. Her eyes were burning. And without realising it, he was touching her cheek.

"You don't need to worry anymore... we're gonna figure this out... together."

Then, nothing made sense anymore. Her lips on his and the world could fall without them noticing it. They were clinging to each other as if nothing else mattered. It was too good to be true. It felt like a lifetime since their last encounter. Their hands couldn't be controlled anymore. They were stroking and exploring every single part of each other. When Buffy felt something soft touching her back, she knew her dreams were coming true. Angel's eyes were glowing and he was losing himself in the feeling of her. Being able to touch her so intimately was just making him impatient. Buffy couldn't think and couldn't fight his assault on her body. His hands were under her shirt, her back was slowly surrendering to the vampire's touch. Suddenly, she noticed the fresh air on her flesh and the coolness of his tongue on her breasts. She definitely couldn't breath anymore. Angel was devouring her body and nothing could have felt better. Her skin on his was too much. He had thought he would never experience it again and it was unbearable. His Buffy was trying his willpower and he was succumbing. He couldn't wait anymore, another second apart and he would have died... again.

"Please... make love to me." and with that Angel satisfied their hunger.  
They were finally one. Both in soul and in body. A single tear left Buffy's eyes and then a bright smile appeared.

"God... I love you, Buffy." He said, thrusting into her as if his very un-life depended on it. He didn't want to stop, he needed this, he needed her. He had her around him, pulsating, vibrating with life that it felt almost as if his own heart started beating again, as if she were giving him her life.

"Angel... Angel, I can't bear it... please... do it..." She pleaded him to give in, to make her his.

Angel knew she was close. He knew what she wanted. She was giving him everything she had, again. She did that years before and now, after so much time... nothing had changed. Somehow she was still the 17-year-old girl who taught him what love was.

So he obliged. His demon rising and making her and his desires come true. His fangs tore the skin of her neck, taking her blood, the ultimate thing she had to offer. The bite brought her to her climax and short after Angel followed. He was drinking greedily, not just the Slayer's blood but her love. She looked at him, pleasure and complete love on her face.

"Angel... love you..." she closed her eyes, feeling tired and spent. Angel's expression was the depiction of happiness until he realised what he had done. The look of horror on his face couldn't compare to the despair in his frantic movements. He tried to shake her, to make her speak but his eyes were enthralled by the sight of her blood streaming down from her neck to her breasts.

"Oh God... Buffy..." She felt she could really die in that moment. Her lover's embrace being the last thing she could remember. Her senses started to fade away. Angel was clutching onto her, trying to break her free from death. Right then, her back arched, she opened her eyes, red as fire, burning from an uncontrollable power. She stopped Angel from stepping away. Her eyes fixed on his. Without a moment thought, she threw herself at his jugular and pierced with her teeth his white skin, biting so deep that his blood started flowing into her mouth. Her hands were burning and emanating heat. Angel couldn't help but reaching another climax. Blood and love were too much for a vampire with a soul. Then she gripped the sheets and a smile appeared on her features. It was strange, disquieting and vaguely animalistic. Angel saw the raw energy coming from her body as her blood from his mark began streaming again.

Then a shout came out from her throat.

She woke up, disoriented and scared. Her right hand was still on fire.

_At least now it's over but... This is getting worse... I need... I can't go on..._

She sighed, confused that the dream was so perfect, distant but, at the same time, so extremely real. If she turned, she could almost feel Angel's presence next to her. A painful reminder of what her life was like now. Empty and void.

_And yet, it was all so real. His hands on me... his burning kisses... his body in mine...his bite..._

She rose and went to the bathroom for some cold water to erase the heated feeling on her skin. The water was running when she saw something odd. Drops of blood on the sink. She looked up on the mirror.

Blood was falling from her neck to her chest. Her shirt was a mess, totally covered with the sticky substance. It didn't hurt, it was just so damned confusing.

And then she caught her breath at the two little punctures on her neck.

Right then the iron taste in her mouth was too strong to pass unnoticed.

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, it means a lot! Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_This is impossible... How... Why..._

She was beyond horrified. How could her dream be so real? How many times had she dreamed Angel before? Yet, nothing like this ever happened.

She washed herself, took away every sign of the dream's vividness and dressed. She packed her bag and went out. She walked through the city until she stopped a taxi. And straight to the airport.

There was only one way she could solve this. Giles wasn't an option. He had already shown her where his loyalty stood. He didn't stand up for her when she needed him the most. She had been sent away from her home by the same people who claimed to love her. But still, after being killed twice, that wasn't enough. She had done everything in her power to protect them but after every sacrifice not even her sister could be loyal. She stopped the Master, she killed Angel, after the Mayor came Adam and then she saved her sister from Glory and died trying to close that damned portal. After being in Heaven she faced her own best friend and finally the First Evil itself. But she couldn't tell them anymore. Why couldn't they trust her without questioning her authority? It was true, at the beginning she didn't want to be the Slayer but apocalypse after apocalypse she earned her role and became what she was born to be. The only person who understood how it felt to be the Chosen One was somehow so far away from her world. Faith had been her enemy but she changed. Her story was painful but Buffy thought that she had found a sister, someone who felt the same emotions, who hurt as much as she did. Truth be told, she didn't know if her life would have been easier without her friends. Thanks to them she had her closest glimpse of what a normal life could really be.

_I've given them everything I had... but still..._

They weren't an option anymore. It wasn't about them trusting her. Quite the contrary. She couldn't trust them anymore if they, all of a sudden, could have left her without a second thought. That was the reason because she decided to go to LA. Angel might have go on with his life but she knew he would have always helped her. She had a 10-hour-long journey ahead and she fell asleep.

When they landed she woke up. _Thank God no dreams this time!_ She took her case and went to the Hyperion. She could smell Angel, Cordelia and Wesley in the building. And other people she didn't know. But no one was there. On the desk a card saying they had moved to Wolfram and Hart. She totally forgot about it but it was still early and she decided to have a look around the massive building. She started to wander across the hall to the upper floor. Her feet moved on their own will till she reached a huge room. Yes, it was his. Even the walls screamed "Angel!". She laid on the bed. She could almost see him, she could sense him with every fiber of her being. She felt her feelings surfacing as well as her demon. Her mind was far away and her nose was filled with Angel's smell. She felt her body was growing hot. Angel was the spark and now she was starting to burn. Her hand went to her forehead, as if she had fever. She could see Angel, the depiction of beauty and what is good. Then, without notice, he could turn into one of the most vicious creatures who ever walked on Earth. And she wasn't scared. Both of them held too much power over her. Her skin was sweating, she was feverish. The control on her body was suddenly so feeble and her brain stopped questioning every move it was making.

Her hands started caressing her body, from her neck to her thighs and going beneath her clothes. She could see him, lost in pleasure and buried deep within her. A smirk never leaving his delicate face and his hands too busy with her body. Her hands started pinching her nipples while her eyes were on Angel's mouth biting and kissing every inch of her. It was liberating, the feeling of his cool skin on her was trying her patience. _Oh Angel, it's too much..._ and with each thrust her finger went deeper in her, moving at the same rhythm. The crescendo was driving her crazy. Angel's words were making her so wet. _Being in you... it's been so long... the way you feel around me... it's heaven... _Her head was exploding with desire for the only one who could make her feel so alive.

And while her fingers were stroking her core, Angel was being deliberately slow, driving into her with as much self-control he could manage. His demon was rising but she was so close, so close to her peak. Her head was spinning and her eyes, filled with love and lust, were turning red. A fire was burning in her and she was hardly able to contain it. Visions of those hazel eyes making it so very difficult to concentrate. _Angel please... make me come..._ and she gave in. She gave in to her desire to be possessed by the demon. She came hard feeling herself releasing all the fire from her body.

And the she saw him opening his eyes, looking into hers, seeing what was really in her.

And the fire stopped. Those eyes pierced through her leaving no space for anything else. Her breath heavy and recovering from her orgasm.

She stood up, refusing to believe that those eyes were real. How could they have been? Nobody was there, she would have sensed looked for any kind of danger around the room but there was none. She sighed, her hands on her hair. The bed was half burnt.

She took her stuff and straight to Wolfram and Hart. Skyscrapers were passing quickly beyond the window and Buffy never felt her life running so fast and so far from her. As a Slayer she knew she would have died young so she lived every moment thoroughly, savouring it, realising that she was alive and the oldest Slayer who had ever existed. But with this twist of events, her life was at a turning point and she wasn't sure it was for the best.

"I'm here to see Angel... I'm an old friend..."

After a quick call: "Please, 10th floor."

The atmosphere was far from comforting. She felt as if everybody was staring at her, knowing exactly who she was. Why this sudden terror? She knew the reason. She was nervous, she felt him. Her guts were telling her where her mate was and she wanted to feel less needy, but she was. In the lift her senses were screaming at her, the mark on her neck coming alive.

Her eyes wondered around the hall without seeing how this law firm could be so harmful.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Angel... could you- Harmony!"

"Oh Buffy, hi! How are you? You look... well... horrible! My self-esteem is so better now!"

"Mhmhmh... Thanks... I say you look... dead."

"You mean beautiful and always young!"

"Harmony, I need to see Angel..."

"Of course, still... I thought you would have run here as soon as Spike came back..."

"Spike what? He did what? Where is he, Harmony?"

"Why? So you can have sex with him again?"

"Harmony... another word and I'll snap your-"

She smelled him, she turned, a faint smile on her lips. He looked the same dangerous, clever and kinky vampire. She hugged him, one of the two people who knew her darkest side.

"You're alive..."

"You're bloody right! Nothing is gonna kill me, pet."

Relief flood into her veins. He was there, standing and watching her with his cocky eyes. It felt as if a lifetime had passed since the last time she touched him. But he couldn't soothe her spirit anymore. His look, his gestures. She was happy he was alive but... nothing more. And she was devastated. Because of him she had found the strength to finish what she started with the First Evil. But now, she recognised him but the feeling simply wasn't there anymore. An now, more than ever, she felt wrong. Spike had been the only one to actually understand her for a long time and now she could only care for him and feel the loss. The loss of emotion in her. No love, nothing more than care.

She felt herself choking towards air, towards any kind of connection to her previous and safe life. All for nothing. Her eyes began to water and she took a step away from the vampire.

"Have you missed me, pet?"

"I-Spike... Yes..."

"And yet, I know you're here for that bloody poof..."

"I need to talk to him..."

"As in with lips and tongue?"

"Spike, please... It's serious... Stop being a moron."

"It's not my fault that you always prefer him, don't you?"

"Spike, I'll tell you everything after I speak with Angel... alone"

"Yeah, sure...once he leaves again Spike will heal the wounds..."

"I said I will tell you later!" Her eyes turning into all sorts of red. But it was soon over.

So she followed his smell towards his office door. Her heartbeat growing faster and faster as if her heart could jump out of her chest. When she met his eyes, she knew it was no dream. And so did he.

* * *

Another chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it and please PLEASE reviews! I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
